


Ripe

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [62]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions os sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes Zayn grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripe

"Y'know, the less time you spend whining, the quicker this'll take," Liam commented as he shut off the car.

"Then we can go home and have sex?" The older boy asked hopefully.

"Then we can go home and have sex," Liam agreed.

Liam had enlisted Zayn's help in grocery shopping for once; usually he went with Harry but the youngest boy had gone to see a movie with Louis and they _really_ needed food. And Liam wasn't taking Niall to a grocery store, for obvious reasons. That's how the Bradford boy ended up dutifully pushing a shopping cart behind his boyfriend instead of sitting at home, probably being as unproductive as possible, and he was making no secret of the fact that he wasn't too happy about it, despite the promise of sex later.

"Can you read the list out to me, Zaynie? It should be in order by isle." 

"How do you even know that?"

"I'm here, like, every week," Liam reminded him. "I know what's on what isle pretty well. Now. Read."

"Umm...apples?" He read the messy scrawl. Liam's handwriting was like another language and even Zayn, who knew the boy backwards and forwards, had trouble deciphering it at times. Liam noticed this and gave an apologetic shrug.

"Next?"

"Mangoes. Who even eats mangoes?" Zayn blinked down at the paper.

"Harry wanted them," Liam said, tossing a bag of apples into the cart. "And Niall will eat anything." Fair point.

Zayn tried reaching for the first mango he saw, but Liam's hand stopped him.

"Not that one," he corrected. "It's too ripe. By the time someone eats it, it'll be gross."

"How can you even tell?!" Zayn was already overwhelmed and they were only in the first section.

"Well, the color, for one," Liam inspected a few of the fruit before bagging three and putting them in the cart. "And the firmness. You just kinda have to know, I guess." He shrugged. Zayn had no idea what Liam was even talkin about anymore so he just nodded. Liam could see right through him, obviously, so gave the other boy a kiss on the cheek as consolation.

"Grapes next, right?" Liam asked. Zayn checked the list and nodded. The younger boy went through the same process of inspecting each bag before settling on one. 

"Now carrots. Why do we need so much healthy food?" Zayn made a face.

"Because we're living, breathing human beings and need to treat our bodies as such." The carrot-choosing process was much simpler, as Liam picked the first bag he saw.

"Milk and eggs," Zayn read off. "And yogurt." He followed Liam out of the produce department and into the dairy aisle. Liam grabbed three different cartons of milk and Zayn gave him a questioning look. They didn't drink _that_ much milk and Liam would be back at the store in a week anyways. 

"Harry and I were thinking about trying soy milk," he explained. "Supposed to be healthier. 2% for you, since you need to gain a bit of weight, and skim for Niall and Louis." 

"Hey! I'm not that skinny!" Zayn defended himself with a pout, which Liam proceeded to kiss off his face.

"Yes you are, but I love you so it's ok."

Liam checked that none of the eggs were cracked before adding them to the pile in the cart and he allowed Zayn to pick what kind of yogurt he wanted (not that Liam, health freak he is, didn't also include a few cups of Greek yogurt too).

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Zayn asked with annoyance that was only half-fake.

"You're the one with the list, love," Liam reminded him. "You tell me. How much more do we have?"

"Too much," Zayn grumbled, scanning the paper in his hand.

"Tell you what," Liam suggested. "I'll finish this up and you can go pick out some some cereal, okay?" Zayn nodded. Liam would probably finish in five minutes if Zayn wasn't dragging him down. He handed his boyfriend the list and paced through the rows of boxes and cans until he found the cereal. Grinning to himself, he loaded his arms with cereals like Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs, knowing how much Liam hated the sugary cereal. He and Louis loved it.

It clearly hadn't taken Liam very long to finish shopping because in only a few minutes, he was there, hands on his hips as he observed Zayn's choices. Clearly deciding that it wasn't worth the fight, he sighed and mumbled "put them in the cart."

Liam led them to the checkout, which was probably the easiest part of the whole ordeal, despite the fact that Liam made Zayn unload most of it and push the cart back to the car. They loaded the bags into the truck and Liam ended it with a kiss on the lips.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked playfully.

"That was terrible," Zayn responded, climbing into the passenger seat. "Never doing that again."

Liam laughed and took Zayn's hand in his. "Fair enough. But you're helping me unload the car."

"Then we can have sex?"

"Then we can have sex."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
